


Shower

by Big_Blue



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Blue/pseuds/Big_Blue
Summary: Mulder walks in on Scully showering. ATTHS.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storybycorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here Be Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546663) by [storybycorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/pseuds/storybycorey). 



They had been going over this twisted case all afternoon without really achieving anything, Scully sitting at the tiny desk and Mulder on the edge of the bed in her dingy motel room. As dusk had begun to creep in and steal the last rays of sunlight away, Mulder announced that he needed some fresh air and volunteered to pick up some take-out. Scully had been grateful for the break.  


She goes into the small bathroom, wanting nothing more at that moment to rinse the frustrating day off her body.  


She quickly undresses, lets her rumpled suit and blouse fall to the floor, turns on the shower and climbs into the tub. She sighs as the hot water washes over her and slowly eases out the kinks and knots in her shoulders. She lets herself get lost in the moment for a while, not wanting to step out of the soothing warm water.  


She opens her eyes just in time to see the bathroom door swing open. Mulder peeks in for a split second before quickly shutting the door again. Scully raises her eyebrows in surprise. Before she can even think about whether she lets this little incident bother her or not, the door opens again. Mulder steps into the room, not saying a word.  


But openly staring at her.  


The only slightly fogged glass of the shower stall doesn’t hide much. Well, not a thing, actually.  


Scully just stands there, not moving a muscle, her arms hanging at the sides of her body. She stares back at him, her mind gone blank.  


Mulder watches the water cascading down her taut body, little drops dripping from the tips of her breasts. His mouth is slightly open. Did she just see his eyes darken? She can’t tell for sure. What she recognizes without a doubt is his body’s reaction to her, a considerable bulge that has formed in his pants.  


Scully feels a tingle in her center. The way he is staring at her, with non-concealed, downright want, is arousing. Turning her on. It seems like a switch in her is flipped, her mind is tuned down and her body takes over.  


Without even realizing what she is about to do, Scully’s hands slide over her body, across her hip and down between her legs. She opens herself up and slips a finger into her core. God, how wet she is. Mulder’s eyes grow wide, but he still doesn’t move. He keeps his gaze firmly on what her hands are doing. She hears his breath quicken. She widens her stance a bit, sliding her finger, slick with her lust, slowly in and out. What am I doing?, she thinks, but finds herself unable to stop. As quickly as the thought had entered her mind, it disappears again.  


“You like that, Mulder?”, she asks with a husky tone in her voice he has never heard before. Boy, how sexy she is.  


“Yes”, he manages to answer, his own voice thick and lined with desire.  


Scully lifts her other hand and places it on her left breast. She squeezes, softly at first. Mulder closes his eyes for a second and lets out a throaty sound.  


Scully starts to play with her nipple, stroking over the hard bud, then rolling it between her fingers. She hears a moan and realizes it has come out of her own mouth. She can feel her arousal drip out of her, coating her thighs and right hand.  


“Take off your clothes”, she says. Her voice is quiet and demanding at the same time, and Mulder feels like he has never been more turned on in his entire life.  
He obligingly pulls his shirt over his head, loosens his belt and yanks his slacks and boxers in one swift motion from his hips. He steps out of his clothes that pile up next to hers on the floor, takes his socks off and makes a small, wobbly step forward.  


Scully takes in his muscular body. She has seen him naked before, but never like this. His erection standing straight up, almost pressing into his abdomen. And she is the one who caused this.  
“Scully”, he breathes.  
“Touch yourself”, she tells him. It isn’t a question.  


And he is happy to obey. He wraps his hand around his hard cock and begins to stroke himself.  


“God, Mulder”, Scully moans. What a glorious sight.  


His eyes fix on hers as he speeds up his movements. She increases the speed with which she is fucking herself as well, and she can hear the wet sounds her fingers make, two now, move in and out. She can’t help but whimper.  


“ I want…”, Mulder starts. He doesn’t have to finish. She gives him a short nod, and he opens the shower door and climbs in next to her. The water turns his hair dark and glues it onto his skull.  


She wants him. Needs him. His skin on hers, him inside her.  


They both breathe heavily, but neither dares to make the first move. They are standing so close, but they are not touching yet.  


“Scully.” His voice is a whisper. She lifts her head and their eyes lock. Slowly, he reaches up and places his hands on her hips. She gasps at his touch. He moves in closer and lets out a muffled groan when his dick prods her stomach. “Oh”, she says, and reaches for him. Her arms wrap around his neck; he bends, she stretches, and their lips meet for the very first time.  


It’s a soft kiss at first, almost tentative, although they are both shaking with lust. That she finally feels those luxurious lips of his on hers is almost too much to bear. But she wants more, more, more. She opens her mouth and invites him in. Their tongues meet, and a spark runs through them. This is it. Their kiss becomes more passionate, and his grip on her tightens. He never wants to kiss anyone else, ever again. She feels incredibly good, and while a small part in the back of his brain wonders if all this is really, truly happening, he is overwhelmed with his desire for her.  


They break apart to catch a breath, and briefly rest their foreheads against each other before kissing again, more frantically this time. Her thirst for him seems to be unquenchable, and it makes her want to swallow him whole. As she starts to grind her hips and press her body to his incredibly hard cock, they both cry out with pleasure. “Jeez, Scully”, he pants.  


She steps back a little, takes his hand and places it on her mons. “Touch me, Mulder.”  


He is more than willing to oblige. His fingertips brush her swollen labia, and she spreads her legs a little wider to give him better access. “So wet,” he grunts, as if in awe. She closes her eyes and puts her arms around his body, resting her hands on his firm buttocks. He slowly dips a finger inside her slick heat. “God, you feel so good,” he says, and he’s afraid he is ready to explode. He moves his finger in and out of her, pressing his thumb just a little on her clit. She lets out a guttural sound and almost jumps. “Harder”, she manages to say. He speeds up his movements, his thumb is circling her clit now, how does he exactly know how to touch her? She shudders with ecstasy, reaches for his cock and boldly grabs it, stroking his shaft up and down. “Oh, God, baby,” he croaks. He brings his other hand up between their bodies and cups her right breast. “You’re so beautiful, Scully”, he says. “You are too,“ she answers earnestly, before their mouths meet again for a fierce kiss.  


With a hand to his chest she stops him and wraps one leg around his body. “Now,” she says. He lifts her up, carefully uses to the tiled wall to support her back, and their eyes stay locked as she sinks down on him. The moan that escapes his mouth as he enters her inch by inch sounds like it has been buried in him for years. “Oh, god, fuck, Mulder,” she moans. He is in so deep, filling her, completing her.  


They keep still for a moment, adjusting to each other. He lets her make the first move. She uses her legs that are wrapped around him as levers and slowly begins to slide up and down. He is unable to form coherent sentences or even words now, just mumbles syllables to urge her on. His eyes are almost black with desire, and he starts to participate in the movement. He almost can’t believe how great she feels. So tight. So hot.  


Later, it will occur to her that their encounter might not entirely have been an accident. Mulder must have heard the water running, he must have known she was in the shower. And even if not, why come in her bathroom at all?  


And maybe she had taken longer in the shower on purpose than she initially meant to, maybe waiting for him to find her there.  


But now, none of that matters, only he does, him inside her, his hands on her ass and the sounds his balls make when slapping onto her with each thrust. They have sped up their pace, he is slamming into her and biting her neck. “Mulder, yes,” she pants, getting close. No one has ever felt so good. His face contorts a little, he is desperately trying to hold himself back because there is no way he is coming first. He wants to give everything to her.  


He holds her up with one arm and manages to cram his right hand between them, pressing down on her clit. She clenches around him, bucks her hips and starts to shudder as the waves of orgasm wash over her. She almost screams as she comes, her nails digging into his flesh, and he has never, ever experienced anything more divine in his life. He joins her in climax and empties himself into her, moaning her name over and over again.  


Finally, they wind down, still breathing hard, chests heaving. Still joined, they cling to each other.  


“Wow,” he finally manages.  


Scully smiles at that. “Yes,” she simply says, and kisses him.  


They reluctantly separate as the water turns cold. Wrapped in bathrobes, they realize how hungry they are. They wolf down the take-out Mulder left on the desk.  


More FBI rules will be broken that night, two agents in one room, one bed. Hours of lovemaking.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by storybycorey's "Here Be Monsters". If you haven't read it yet, you should because it's hot AF.  
> Thank you, storybycorey!


End file.
